<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Брюс, ты когда-нибудь целовался с девчонками?.. by Jack_H</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084357">Брюс, ты когда-нибудь целовался с девчонками?..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H'>Jack_H</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, PWP, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Брюс, — ухмыльнувшись своей привычной кошачьей улыбкой, Селина посмотрела парню в глаза. — А ты когда-нибудь целовался с девчонками? — В глазах Кошки загорелся пошловатый огонек.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Весёлое времяпрепровождение мистера Уэйна.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все персонажи достигли возраста согласия.</p><p>Работа была написана в 2016 году.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поместье Уэйнов. Середина дня. Гостиная комната. </p><p>Слабый ветер, задуваемый через приоткрытую Кошкой стеклянную дверь, трепал белоснежный тюль, создавая в комнате сквозняк. Селина, усевшись на красивый раритетный диван, обитый кожей, бесстыдно поджала под себя ногу в далеко не стерильном ботинке, и стянув капюшон с очками, разворошила свои каштановые кудри.</p><p> </p><p>— А у тебя тут довольно уютно, — выдала она, осматривая стены комнаты, украшенные головами и шкурами животных, соседствующих с портретами выдающихся людей из династии Уэйнов.</p><p>— Ага, — улыбнулся Брюс, глядя девушке в глаза. — Я рад, что тебе тут понравилось. Сказать Альфреду, чтобы он принес обед?</p><p>— Нет, не надо, —придвинулась по дивану Кошка, заглядывая парню в глаза. — Мне хотелось бы побыть с тобой наедине.</p><p>— Правда? — удивился молодой Уэйн, усаживаясь в своем любимом кресле поудобнее и отставляя папки с делами подальше на стол. — Зачем?</p><p> </p><p>Еще раз обведя глазами уютную гостиную с красочным массивным камином в дальнем конце комнаты, девушка вновь посмотрела на своего собеседника, приценивающе проводя глазами по его телу.</p><p> </p><p>— Брюс, — ухмыльнувшись своей привычной кошачьей улыбкой, Селина посмотрела парню в глаза. — А ты когда-нибудь целовался с девчонками? — в глазах Кошки загорелся пошловатый огонек.</p><p>— Что? — парень был не на шутку удивлен и смущен таким вопросом. — К чему этот вопрос? —:он вжался в свое кресло, не зная, куда деть руки, которые в конце концов зафиксировал на коленях.</p><p>— Да так, — усмехнулась девушка. — Просто интересно, — Кошка придвинулась еще ближе, оперевшись локтями на скрещенные по-турецки ноги в рваных обтягивающих джинсах.</p><p>— Не понимаю, к чему такие вопросы, — Брюс гулял взглядом по комнате, стараясь не смотреть на свою неожиданно появившуюся сожительницу.</p><p> </p><p>Кайл, пройдясь ботинками по дорогущей обивке дивана, уселась в своей кошачьей позе на подлокотник дивана, уперев локти в колени.</p><p> </p><p>— Правда? — бесстыже ухмыльнулась Селина. </p><p>— Правда, — ударился в краску Брюс, тщетно стараясь не смотреть на сексуально обтянутые джинсами ноги девушки.</p><p>— А вообще, у тебя когда-нибудь были близкие отношения с девчонками? </p><p>— Нет, — смущенно ответил парень, повернув голову в сторону. </p><p>— А хочешь?</p><p>— Не знаю, — Брюс совсем покраснел, вжимаясь сильнее в спинку кресла. </p><p>— Ну же, Брюси, — в глазах девушки горел пошлый огонек. — Скажи честно.</p><p> </p><p>Кошка села боком на подлокотник Уэйновского кресла, проведя рукой по плечу мальчика.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну так что? — она задела пальцем его подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя.</p><p> </p><p>Парень проницательно посмотрел в глаза, пытаясь понять, чего от него добивается эта симпатичная сумасшедшая.</p><p> </p><p>— А, к черту, — перебравшись к нему на колени, девушка обхватила подбородок Уэйна одной рукой, притягивая к себе и страстно целуя.</p><p> </p><p>Не ожидая такого резкого поворота событий, Брюси растерялся. Но через пару мгновений, придя в себя, он осторожно обнял свою неожиданно появившуюся подругу, неумело отвечая на поцелуй.</p><p> </p><p>— Знаешь, а это... — не успел парень договорить, отстраняясь от губ Селины, как та его перебила.</p><p>— Заткнись, миллиардер! — она снова вернулась к прерванному поцелую, позволяя парнишке привыкнуть к новым ощущениям.</p><p> </p><p>Уже более умело отвечая на действия своей сожительницы, Брюс более смело прижал к себе Кошку, опуская руки на ее обтянутый черными джинсами зад.</p><p> </p><p>— Ооо, кто-то осмелел? — улыбнулась девушка, поведя бедрами по уже напрягшимся джинсам, опуская одну руку к застежке его брюк.</p><p>— Подожди, — обеспокоенно дернулся Уэйн, остановив на середине пути ее руку. — А если Альфред придет?</p><p>— Да мне плевать! — Селина дразняще поцеловала парня, и, съехав с его колен на устланный бежевыми махровыми коврами пол, расстегнула наконец брюки.</p><p> </p><p>Стянув вниз вместе с боксерами брюки миллиардера, Кайл вздохнула от удивления, когда перед ее взором предстал напрягшийся от возбуждения член подростка. И, пошло улыбнувшись, девушка пробующе облизнула головку, оттянув крайнюю плоть.</p><p> </p><p>Откинув голову на спинку кресла, Брюс крепко сжал подлокотники, переполняемый различными чувствами от его первого раза. А Селина, довольная реакцией парня, взяла член в рот, обводя его своим шаловливым кошачьим язычком. Девушка, издевающе глядя за своим другом, брала в рот до основания, обводя языком выступающие вены. Резко вдохнув, Уэйн вжимался спиной в кресло, наслаждаясь работой Кайл. Пару мгновений спустя, поддаваясь новым ощущениям, он начал толкаться вперед, позволяя своей партнерше брать член полностью, которая, пошло ухмыляясь, исполняла желание мальчишки.</p><p> </p><p>Через несколько минут Кошка, обведя язычком и поцеловав головку члена, поднялась с колен, быстро стягивая с себя кожанку и толстовку с капюшоном. Оставшись в своих излюбленных джинсах и какой-то футболке, она с интересом взглянула на своего любовника.</p><p> </p><p>— Нравится? — ухмыльнувшись, спросила Селина, наблюдая, как Брюс с пошлым огоньком в глазах пожирает ее тело.</p><p> </p><p>Поднявшись на ноги, миллиардер осторожно подошел к ней. И, зацепив немного дрожащими руками подол майки, быстро ее стянул, откинув в сторону.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты такая...красивая, — несмело пролепетал Брюс, со страстью в глазах осматривая прелестное тело девушки.</p><p>— Ну же, Брюси, — издевающе проговорила Кайл, смотря на него. Молодой Уэйн же, в свою очередь, обхватил ее за задницу, и, притянув к себе, со страстью поцеловал.</p><p> </p><p>Отвечая на поцелуй, Кошка, задрав подол вязаной жилетки парня, ловко расстегивала пуговицы рубашки, шаря руками по его молодому телу. И, когда с последней пуговицей было покончено, она на мгновение оттолкнула Бэтса, стягивая с него верхнюю одежду. Освободив его от ставших ненужными тряпок, Селина на пару секунд вернулась к его губам, чтобы после оттолкнуть обратно на кресло.</p><p> </p><p>Брюс недоумевающе взглянул, предприняв попытки выбраться из кресла. Но Кайл, ткнув его ногой в грудь, усадила обратно.</p><p> </p><p>— Будь хорошим мальчиком, Брюси, — с издевкой сказала девушка, пошло глядя на голого возбужденного парня. — Ты же хочешь увидеть остальное? </p><p> </p><p>Получив несмелый кивок одобрения, она убрала с груди Уэйна ногу. И, быстро расстегнув и скинув свои ботинки, она не спеша расстегнула пуговицу джинсов. Все таки вскочив, миллиардер, поддаваясь каким-то первобытным чувствам, быстро стянул джинсы напарницы. И, довольно смело проведя пальцем по влажным трусикам Кайл, отправил их вслед за остальной одеждой. И, притянув девушку к себе, обхватывая ее ладонью за задницу, страстно поцеловал, проникая языком в ее ротик и обхватывая свободной ладонью за подбородок. Кошка же, поддаваясь осмелевшему Уэйну, нисколько не сопротивлялась, лишь водя рукой по напряженному стволу Брюса. Через пару мгновений, спустив вторую руку на зад девушки, парень подхватил ее на руки, усаживаясь на диван и сажая Селину к себе на колени. </p><p> </p><p>— Что же ты сделаешь дальше, маленький мистер Уэйн? — пошло прошептала Селина, проводя языком по вздымающейся от частого дыхания шее. — Увлажнишь меня? — девушка ухмыльнулась.</p><p> </p><p>Заглянув Кошке в глаза, парень снова припал к ее губам, осторожно укладывая Кайл спиной на диван. Прервав поцелуй, Брюс заметил недоумевающий взгляд Селины. И, не говоря ничего, Уэйн осторожно вошел в девушку, закрывая ее рот еще одним поцелуем. Громкий, несдержанный стон - чуть ли не крик, вырвался из груди Кошки, которая, через несколько движений, привыкнув к ощущениям, двинулась навстречу парню, наплевав на то, что они оба девственники и заставляя войти в нее на всю длину. Поддаваясь желаниям девушки, он начал двигаться жестче, покрывая поцелуями изогнутую шею Селины. Стон вырвался из груди Кайл, и она, обхватив миллиардера за шею, прижала к себе, жадно целуя и царапая его спину.</p><p> </p><p>Со страстью отвечая на поцелуй, Уэйн резко и жестко входил в девушку, тихо шипя сквозь поцелуй от появляющихся у него на спине царапин. Прервав поцелуй, Кошка обхватила своего партнера за шею, часто дыша и тихо постанывая от резких движений. Брюс же, не останавливаясь, водил руками по горячему телу мисс Кайл. Подобравшись к довольно большой для тринадцатилетнего подростка груди, парень осторожно обхватил ее ладонью, немного массируя, и вырывая этим движением непроизвольный стон из уст девушки. Продолжая двигаться внутри Селины, Брюси вновь вернулся к ее шее, покрывая ее страстными поцелуями. И, когда он подобрался к ключицам, в голову миллиардера пришла плохая мыслишка, и он поставил в районе ключиц небольшой засос.</p><p> </p><p>Возмущенно прошипев, Кайл подняла на Уэйна свои желтоватые глаза. Пошло улыбнувшись, парень извиняюще поцеловал партнершу. И, через пару, минут доминирование Уэйна окончилось. Обхватив Брюса ногами, Кошка, изогнувшись, перекатилась, оказавшись сверху. Не говоря ни слова, она положила руки на плечи парня и резко двинулась, насаживая себя на всю длину его члена. Будучи немного возмущенным, миллиардер прижал Селину к себе, проводя губами по ее красивому телу и обводя языком напрягшиеся соски, заставляя девушку издать нечто, похожее на смешанный с шипением стон. Добившись своего, Уэйн со страстью поцеловал ее, проникая своим умелым языком в ее прекрасный ротик.</p><p> </p><p>Продолжая жестко двигаться навстречу Кошечке, Брюс продвигался к пику, часто дыша от возбуждения и переполнявших его ранее невиданных ощущений и чувств. Кайл, чувствуя, что ее партнер уже близко, начала чуть сбавлять темп, водя руками по напряженному прессу парня. Тем временем, спустив руки на сексуальную задницу девушки, по пути стерев пот с ее боков, парень крепко сжал ее, водя членом внутри ее по сторонам, доводя Селину до оргазма.</p><p> </p><p>Через пару минут, содрогнувшись и сжавшись внутри, девушка кончила, упав Брюсу на грудь, часто дыша. Нежно поцеловав свою партнершу, Уэйн переложил ее на спину, устроившись сверху, и резко вошел, быстро двигаясь, приближаясь к пику. Кошка, обвив парня руками за шею, притянула к себе, страстно целуя. Отвечая на поцелуй, миллиардер начал двигаться быстрее.</p><p> </p><p>— Не останавливайся, Брюси, — прошептала Селина сквозь поцелуй, предпринимая попытки двигаться навстречу.</p><p> </p><p>Выполняя просьбу красавицы, Уэйн быстрыми, жесткими рывками двигался в ней, входя на всю длину своего члена. Со страстью отвечая на поцелуй, парень водил руками по телу девушки, наслаждаясь его изяществом. Немного ухмыляясь, Кайл, как истинная кошка, оторвавшись от поцелуя, добралась до шеи Брюса, и, хитро ухмыльнувшись, укусила, чуть оттянув кожу. Простонав от неожиданного укуса, Уэйн вернулся к губам Селины, проводя языком по ее деснам. Чувствуя, что скоро кончит, парень резко вышел из лона, устроившись над грудью Кошки, быстро водя рукой по члену. Ухмыляясь, девушка прикусила губу, издевающе проведя кончиком языка по головке.</p><p> </p><p>И, изогнувшись, Брюс излился на грудь Кайл, тихо простонав. Пошло ухмыляясь, Селина взяла головку подергивающегося члена в свой ротик, слизывая с уретры остатки спермы. Упав на диван рядом с девушкой, Уэйн откуда-то достал рулон бумажных полотенец, вытирая следы недавнего происшествия с груди Кошки и обивки дивана, куда он по случайности попал. Благодарно улыбнувшись, Кайл нежно поцеловала своего любовника.</p><p> </p><p>— Лакею ни слова, — тихо прошептала она сквозь поцелуй.</p><p>— Он не лакей, — шутливо закатил глаза Брюс. — А дворецкий.</p><p>— Да плевать, — завалила парня на спину Селина, устраиваясь на него сверху и кладя голову на грудь.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Через пару десятков минут, лежа в тишине, Брюс, поцеловав девушку в ее прекрасные кудрявые волосы, произнес:</p><p> </p><p>— Спасибо тебе, Селина.</p><p>— За что? — та немного удивленно приподняла голову.</p><p>— За все, — улыбнулся Уэйн.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unbroken.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночной Готэм.</p><p>Сидя вдвоем в какой-то Богом забытой лачуге, где даже не было нормальных стен - лишь кое-как прибитые к балкам старые, испещренные дырками от пуль и древесных жуков доски, они отдыхали от недавнего побега. Брюс, весь избитый и израненный, пытался спокойно сидеть, тихо шипя от входящей в его бровь иглы. Но Селина знала свое дело — она осторожно зашивала его рассеченный глаз, тайно ужасаясь видом своего напарника. </p><p> </p><p>— Почти все, — проговорила девушка, делая последний стежок нити. —  Вот, — она закончила свою работу и нагнулась к столику за ножницами. Уэйн тайком кинул на нее взгляд, восхищаясь ее работой, изяществом, волосами — вообще всей ей целиком. Вернувшись с ножницами, Кайл осторожно обрезала остаток нитки. — Никогда не видела, чтобы кого-то так отметелели, — девушка тяжело вздохнула, возвращая приборы на стол. — Похоже, Санни прав — ты любишь боль.</p><p> </p><p>Отведя взгляд от подруги, Брюс уставился перед собой, о чем-то задумавшись.</p><p> </p><p>— В те мгновения...всего остального как-будто не было, — начал парень, прокручивая в голове момент той драки. — Все, с чем я так долго боролся: пустота, неопределенность — все исчезло. И впервые, за очень долгое время, я знал, что мне нечего бояться. Знал, что бы не сделал со мной Санни — я выдержу. Ему меня не сломить. Никому не сломить, — Уэйн осторожно повернул голову, глянув на свою напарницу из-под заплывшего глаза.</p><p>— Всех можно сломить, Брюс, — вздохнула Кошка, покачав головой.</p><p>— Нет, — тихо ответил он. — Если я буду вспоминать, что мне есть, за кого бороться - им не сломить меня, — парень заглянул Селине в глаза, кладя руку ей на колени.</p><p> </p><p>Селина вскинула взгляд, смотря Уэйну в глаза.</p><p> </p><p>— Я хотел защитить тебя, — Брюс заглядывал девушке в душу.</p><p>— Не говори, — Кайл подобралась к парню ближе, по пути выключив старый, скорее всего уже раритетный телевизор, который еж знает как оказался в этой каморке. — Не надо, Брюси.</p><p> </p><p>Она нежно его поцеловала, перекладывая его руку с колена ей на грудь, заставляя Уэйна вздрогнуть. Но, отогнав в пекло все сомнения и глупые мысли, парень осторожно ответил на поцелуй, второй рукой обхватывая девушку за талию и придвигая к себе. Осторожно усевшись на колени миллиардера, Кошка, прижимая парня к себе, обвила руками за шею, нежно впиваясь в его губы. Со страстью отвечая на поцелуй, Брюс обвил напарницу за талию, наплевав на то, что его пару часов назад до полусмерти избили. Оторвавшись от губ Селины, парень сел у нее в ногах, осторожно стягивая верхнюю одежду, на что девушка смотрела с пошлым огоньком в глазах, прикусывая нижнюю губу.</p><p> </p><p>Вернувшись обратно, Уэйн стянул кожанку Кошки, которая, когда куртка упала на пол, притянула Брюса к себе, снова припав к его губам. Миллиардер, страстно целуя подругу в ответ, провел руками по ее плечам, в конце концов зафиксировав ладони на груди. Продолжая поцелуи, будущий Темный Рыцарь, известный своей карьерой соблазнения женщин, стягивал старый потрепанный свитер с девушки, в которую был безумно влюблен.</p><p> </p><p>Когда с верхней одеждой было покончено, Кайл, оставшись в белоснежно-белом лифе и своих завсегдашних джинсах, аккуратно обвила ноги вокруг талии парня и перекатилась, оказавшись сидящей у него на ногах. Брюс, нисколько не сопротивляясь такой перемене, напротив, притянул девушку за плечи к себе, со страстью целуя ее и расстегивая лиф, запустив одну ладонь ей за спину. Когда бюстгальтер упал на джинсы парня, Уэйн, прервав поцелуй, спустился губами ниже, лаская изогнувшуюся шею Селины. Опрокинув Кошку спиной на противоположную сторону дивана, парень нежно покрывал поцелуями это прекрасное тело. И, не удержавшись, все же поставил небольшой засос в районе чуть выступающих ключиц, на что Кайл ответила тихим кошачьим шипением. Спустившись к груди, Брюс пробующе обвел язычком напрягшиеся от возбуждения соски. Издав приглушенный стон, Селина чуть изогнулась, запустив одну ладонь в растрепанные волосы парня. Поцеловав солнечное сплетение, Уэйн спустился ниже, покрывая поцелуями напряженный живот девушки. Добравшись до джинсов, он выпрямился, осторожно, стараясь не задевать покалечанные бока, снял свою толстовку, обнажая кровоподтеки. Кошка, увидев все это, ринулась было к нему, дабы посадить, но Брюс остановил ее страстным, благодарным поцелуем.</p><p> </p><p>— Все хорошо, — прошептал парень, снова устроившись сверху и проведя языком по шее, зацепив зубами мочку уха, заставив Кайл тихо простонать.</p><p> </p><p>И спустившись вниз, он, незаметно ухмыльнувшись, расстегнул джинсы девушки, начав медленно затягивать их вниз, с наслаждением наблюдая за великолепным телом любимого человека. Когда с джинсами было покончено, Уэйн нежно провел пальцем по влажным трусикам Селины, которая, в очередной раз тихо простонав, чуть выгнулась, выдав непереводимое бранное слово.</p><p> </p><p>Пошло улыбнувшись, Брюс, освободив партнершу от последнего элемента одежды, поднялся на колени, восхищенно смотря на великолепное для него тело. В нем для парня было идеально все. Разбросанные по румяному от возбуждения и частого дыхания лицу каштановые кудри, красиво вздернутый носик, чуть проявляющиеся ключицы, грудь, поднимающаяся от дыхания, плоский живот, сексуально спортивные ножки - ему нравилось все целиком. Но, закончив пожирать Кошку глазами, хоть это и длилось пару секунд, он вернулся обратно, проведя кончиком языка по ее влажному от возбуждения лону, заставляя девушку выгнуться чуть сильнее. Довольный реакцией, Уэйн приблизился, припав к киске губами и довольно проворно двигаясь язычком, от чего Селина обхватила диванную подушку, лежащую под ее спиной. Продолжая работу языком, парень вошел в нее пальцем, кончиком языка лаская пучок нервов.</p><p> </p><p>И, через несколько минут, Кайл, не выдержав, кончила, сжавшись изнутри. Издав громкий стон, она выгнула спину, испытывая прежде не ощущаемые чувства. Даже учитывая то, что она после своего первого, и, увы, единственного раза с этим же наивным мальчишкой-миллиардером, который для своих лет слишком хорошо разбирается в женской точке, пару раз ублажала себя пальчиками, такое она ощутила впервые. И, притянув к себе этого засранца, который заставил ее кончить, со страстью поцеловала, проникая в его рот языком и одной рукой расстегивая его джинсы. Брюс, ни сколько не сопротивляясь, отвечал на поцелуй, сплетаясь с ее язычком и вновь ощущая ее приятное тепло. Когда с застежкой брюк было покончено, Селина приказывающе посмотрела на парня, одним только взглядом заставляя его избавиться от мешающей одежды. И как только ремень звякнул об пол, Уэйн довольно резко вошел в узенькую киску Селины Кайл, в который раз заставляя сорваться с ее губ громкому стону.</p><p> </p><p>Резко вдохнув от давно не ощущаемых чувств, Брюс чуть остановился, позволяя прекрасной девушке, обнажённой лежащей под ним, свыкнуться с ощущениями. Однако, Кошка, резко двинув бедрами, заставила миллиардера войти в неё полностью, притягивая его к себе длинными руками, вдруг обвившимися вокруг шеи оного. Тихо простонав, парень исполнил её волю, чуть жёстко двигаясь внутри красавицы и целуя её изогнувшуюся шею. Прикрыв от наслаждения глаза, Селина тихо стонала, прикусывая свои и так обветренные истрескавшиеся губы. Каждое движение этого вроде несмелого парнишки, отдавалось в ней небольшой болью, которая была прекрасна. Часто дыша, Кайл временами двигала бедрами навстречу, проводя своими ноготочками по спине Уэйна, который на это время забыл о боли в избитом теле. Накрываемая этими ощущениями с головой, девушка громко простонала, заставляя парня чуть остановиться.</p><p> </p><p>— Не...останавливайся, миллиардер, — зло процедила Селина, страстно целуя на мгновение растерявшегося парня.</p><p> </p><p>Ответив на поцелуй, он жёстко двинулся внутри партнерши, которая только рада была этому. Резко входя в её лоно, Брюс губами спустился к шее девушки, которая, переполняемая божественными ощущениями, запрокинула голову на подлокотник дивана и царапала плечи и без того покалеченного Уэйна. Тихо шипя от свежих царапин, мальчишка продолжал двигаться в приятно узкой киске Кайл, ставя на её шее небольшую красную отметину, из-за чего Кошка прикусила нижнюю губу.</p><p> </p><p>За пределами их временного обиталища было шумно. Мимо ходили люди, летали полицейские вертолёты, звучали сирены. Происходили ограбления банков, магазинов, простых прохожих, нападения, похищения. Драки, убийства. Готэм жил своей обычной жизнью. Но не здесь. Не сейчас. Не с этими двумя. Этой парочке было плевать на все, происходящее за пределами этой каморки. Пусть и она была уличной воровкой, а он был наследником миллиардной компании. Им было плевать. Им было хорошо.</p><p> </p><p>Спустя небольшое время, девушка-Кошка неожиданно достала из-под сиденья дивана пару металлических браслетов. Брюси, подняв бровку, недоумевающе на неё взглянул, посчитав свою партнёршу чуточку свихнувшейся. На что Кайл, пошло закусив нижнюю губу, защелкнула наручники на его запястьях.</p><p> </p><p>— Какого?!... — было возмутился Уэйн.</p><p>— Тссс... — Селина, перекатившись и устроившись сверху на бедрах парня, прижала к его губам палец. — Наслаждайся, Сладкий.</p><p> </p><p>И резко дернувшись, она насадила себя на член партнёра, быстро набирая темп. Прикусив губу, девушка быстро двигалась, не давая сорваться с её уст громкому стону. Парень же, прикрыв глаза и зафиксировав свои скованные руки на прекрасных бедрах Кошки, двигался ей навстречу, входя в её лоно целиком. Не сдержавшись, Кайл издала громкий стон, запрокинув голову. Изогнув спину, она сжалась изнутри, кончая. Тихо промычав от прекрасных ощущений, переживаемых им сейчас, Брюс незаметно прикусил губу, продолжая двигаться навстречу чуть приостановившейся девушке. Закинув скованные руки ей за голову, он страстно припал к губам своей партнерши, заставляя ту раскрыться ему навстречу, и быстро двигался в её узком лоне, умело лаская языком нёбо.</p><p> </p><p>Тихо стоная от ощущения парня внутри себя, Кошка-тян медленно двигалась навстречу быстрым и немного резким движениям парня, наслаждаясь теплом и близостью его тела. Хоть она и не хотела признавать этого, но она была влюблена в этого временами грубого, самовлюбленного подростка. Ей было плевать, что он миллиардер. Она текла от одного его чуть высокомерного взгляда, а про его неловкие прикосновения не могло быть и речи. Она была без ума от Брюса Уэйна. Хоть и понимала, что им вряд ли суждено быть вместе, и вряд ли он чувствовал к ней то же самое. Сейчас они были вместе, и страстно трахались на каком-то старом диване в прогнившем от старости домике в глубине Готэма.</p><p> </p><p>Через несколько резких движений на всю длину своего довольно большого для такого возраста члена Уэйн, выйдя из ее киски, обильно кончил, забрызгивая спермой обивку дивана. Тихо простонав, Селина устало уткнулась мордашкой в плечо парня, по-кошачьи мурлыкнув и освободив его от браслетов, которые со стуком упали на прогнивший деревянный пол. </p><p> </p><p>— Селина... — тихо проговорил Брюс, глядя на ее роскошные волосы.</p><p>— Тссс... — девушка закрыла его рот пальчиком, улыбнувшись. — Не надо слов.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>